BossBrigade Wiki
Welcome to the BossBrigade Wiki: The home for Boss Brigade strategy for Battle Nations. Next Boss Strike we have set a minimum requirement of 130,000 Boss Strike points. Follow our tips on how to succeed at Boss Strikes in the section. The easiest way to score 130k and above is to have a lot of storage space, we recommend 20k minimum but 30-40k is much better. Sacrifice shops and farms to increase your population available, it will be worth it. If you have any questions please message us or on guild chat. Download the new Boss Brigade icon layout and then personalise it! Download the powerpoint: http://www.filedropper.com/bn-bb-ava Then add an image to the main area. When you have an image you want to photoshop, powerpoint is great here too. Click on the image, then at the top, Picture Tools>Format. Here you can remove background easy! Then modify the box, what to save, what to make invisible, etc... change the colors, rotate, resize. On a windows PC, use the Snipping Tool (go to the too's settings and click that you do not want the copied image to have a red border) then make a box around the final image. Save this image and then upload to facebook. Go to BattleNations and set your icon to Facebook. Done! Get all the tips, tactics, and chats here! We will be creating a lot of helpful content for Boss Brigade players. Please contact JamisR or pretty_pretty_good if you need help or go on guild chat. Click here to jump to the central hub of Boss Brigade Wiki information (Guild rules, Wimp Farms and Bunkers, etc...) Additional Battle Nations Information (seriously, look at these links) BN Outpost hosts detailed game data on Battle Nations. Especially helpful for the Boss Strikes (formations, points, tiers). If you are in Boss Brigade, just go here already. Look around. 'This site is important! ' : Click here (external link) Battle Nations wiki is the best online resource for understanding each individual unit strengths/weaknesses, promotion requirements, and healing costs. Click here to view the official Battle Nations wikia (external link) Find out the latest Battle Nations information from the game creator Z2. This is where we say nice things to other players and guilds but mostly it is used to bitch and moan at each other and Z2: Click here (external link) Looking to Join a Strong Guild? If you are looking for a serious guild that reaches level 10 Boss Strikes then this is the guild for you! Read about our recruitment here and join us today at Boss Brigade! 'ATTENTION: Members of Boss Brigade, send out a message to your contacts and invite them to join you here. When you type a message to one contact you can copy and paste to save time when sending it to multiple recipients. ' Example message: "Interested in joining a tier 10 Boss Strike guild? Come over to Boss Brigade, a top level guild for serious players that love to play. Check out our wiki for more info: bossbrigade.wikia.com" Boss Brigade est. 24/11/2013 Category:Browse